


Fanart for World Ain't Ready

by saltkettle



Series: Fanart for Idiopathicsmile [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Spoilery if you haven't read it yet, World Ain't Ready, which you should do immediately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of character designs, illustrations, and shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World Ain't Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



 

“Stay strong,” says Jehan, which as advice goes, is like Everest saying, ‘Have you considered maybe being a really tall mountain?'

 


	2. Eponine

"Uh, okay. Show of hands, who's in favor of the hot goth chick joining our table?" --World Ain't Ready


	3. Courfeyrac and Jehan

"Jehan’s sweater looks like something a grandma would knit if she’d laced her tea with LSD. It’s about three sizes too big, and covered with ladybugs. Their wings are red and spangly; their mouths, cheerful little V’s of yarn." -World Ain't Ready

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did use nail polish to get the proper amount of sparkle in an otherwise pencil-only drawing.
> 
> Also, I owned the pants that Jehan is wearing in this picture. I got them at a thrift store, in proper Jehan fashion, because the Jamba Juice I worked at had rules against wearing jeans, but had no other stipulations about the color of your pants... After six months of working there, they changed the rule to allow jeans and to disallow colored pants. :)


	4. Marius and Cosette do cupcakes

"Marius’s got Home Ec this semester," he volunteers. "We play our cards right, he could bring us cupcakes."

"Like all his cupcakes aren’t going straight to Cosette," says Grantaire. “More of them than she could ever eat, embarrassingly frosted.”

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	5. Tom Paine with perfect abs

“Sorry, I’m just—trying to picture the one-in-a-million magical unicorn of a dude that would actually do it for you.” He manages to say this mostly without bitterness, he thinks. “Like, Tom Paine but with perfect abs.”

Enjolras makes another, more annoyed sound. “I already told you—”

“Yeah, yeah, your love is a deep and pure thing unsullied by how a dude looks in a Speedo, I get it,” says Grantaire. “Okay, so Tom Paine but he rescues kittens from trees and teaches physics to orphans.”

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this in women's studies. I don't know if I should contribute to the objectification of american revolutionaries while talking about women in the military, but that is what I did today. May God have mercy on my soul.


	6. Jehan's new shoes part 1

“Jehan sets his gym shoes on the table, and Grantaire at least has something to do. A chrysanthemum blooms across one toe, petal by petal. He draws violets and roses and daisies, a butterfly flapping on the arch support, because why not?

An iris, a lily, a tulip—there had been a while where he’d been interested in botany and he’d doodled flowers all the time, had gotten pretty good at it. Why had he ever stopped? Right, because people gave him shit. He draws a pansy coming up from the sole, curling out in front of a sprig of lilacs. Daffodils, orchids, poppies. When the first shoe is done, it’s covered heel to toe in the curliest, most graceful lines he can manage. He grabs its twin, and he knows already they won’t be symmetrical, but maybe that’s better—”

—[World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	7. Mythology Ducks!

“He grabs the picture he’d been drawing (a duck dressed as Poseidon and wearing a snorkel) and scribbles on the back, you are the worst at slacking ever.

Jehan’s reply comes a few minutes later: I took World Mythology to learn world mythology.  I’m not letting World Mythology get in the way of that. (This duck is amazing. Can I keep it?)

sure, as long as you promise to take him on walks & clean up after”

***

"Hey Grantaire," says Jehan. Then, glancing at Grantaire’s still in-progress drawing: "Is that another duck?"

It is. Hermes this time, with a winged helmet and a little jetpack.

Grantaire pushes it towards Jehan’s new desk so he can have a better look. “You can have it as soon as I’m done with the feathers,” he says. “If anyone’s earned a duck today, it’s you.”

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)


	8. Cowboy Enjorlas

“No,” Enjolras says. “I wasn’t going to kill them. I was pretty unclear about the whys. I thought maybe you could just—own a lot of cows. Or—not even own them, but look after them, take them for walks. You know, in nature.”

“Jesus.” Despite everything, Grantaire laughs. Or maybe he laughs because of everything, because his problems are so stupid and the world is so big and Enjolras’s life plans used to be to hang out with a bunch of cows, no endgame.

The ABC Corral.

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	9. Enjolras and Cosette do pedicures

“Grantaire tries to imagine Cosette and Enjolras having a heart-to-heart. In his mind, they’re getting pedicures with cucumber slices over their eyes, because that is just the kind of shit his mind pulls.”

—[World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	10. Grantaire, Joly, and Bahorel heckle bad bands

“Boo!” Grantaire shouts. “Send your drummer back to middle school jazz band!”

“BOO!” Bahorel yells, louder. “Take your white boy suburban angst and SHOVE IT!”

“BOO!” Joly screams. “HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE A FLAT ROOM HANDICAP ACCESSIBLE!”

—[World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	11. Musichetta does sick origami

‘Musichetta folds him a celebratory paper frog.

“Get it?” says Joly, tapping the frog on its behind to make it hop. “Because you’re improving leaps and bounds.”’

—[World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	12. Shifting reality to ease the guilt of lying to 12 year olds OR Courfeyrac is cool (in his mind)

‘Credit where credit’s due, Hamburgers is a much better name.”

"I’ll pass that along." A corner of Enjolras’s mouth quirks up in that way that makes Grantaire glad he’s sitting down. "Maybe it’ll become a real band after all."

"Cool." Grantaire laughs, rests his chin on the headrest. "Feel free to reshape reality if it means you’re not on the hook for lying to a little kid."’

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	13. Grantaire and Enjolras "hold hands" for the second time.

‘“There,” says Enjolras shortly. “I’m holding your hand. Okay?”

“…That’s my wrist,” says Grantaire,’

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 

 


	14. Jehan's pom pom sweater

“This isn’t even the pot calling the kettle black, this is the pot calling the kettle a pot. “ —World Ain’t Ready


	15. Jehan's new shoes part 2 (3D version)

 

 


	16. Enjolras is not too tall to cuddle

‘”And is it not disturbing this poor kid has to turn to me for advice? Like, what the fuck?”

"What did you tell her?" says Enjolras from where he’s resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. Enjolras has been doing this thing lately where, if he’s tired, he just kind of tips half his bodyweight onto Grantaire. It is wonderful and horrible and his hair is very soft against Grantaire’s cheek.’

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has recently come to my attention that apparently R is very short??? Which led to an intense discussion about exactly how short, and what the logistics of Enjolras’ habit of leaning would involve. Which led to this.


	17. America's Boldest Crusaders Sketch

‘AMERICA’S BOLDEST CRUSADERS he writes in bubble letters at the top of the page. It’s a better distraction than he was planning, because it means coming up with powers for everyone, too.

Giving Bahorel super-strength feels too easy, so Grantaire draws him with the power of music instead. DJ powers, guaranteed to motivate his allies and deeply confuse his enemies.

Bossuet is a friend to animals, Grantaire thinks, adding an overlarge bird on his shoulder. Joly is a no-brainer: flight. Musichetta can turn people to stone with a single raised eyebrow. Eponine can phase through solid objects without a scratch. Jehan hypnotizes the bad guys with poetry; Grantaire draws him holding a copy of Leaves of Grass above his head like Moses with the Ten Commandments. Courfeyrac is a shapeshifter. Cosette has dominion over plants. Combeferre is psychic. Feuilly can lift objects with his mind.

Marius can—well, Grantaire will come back to him later.

No, that’s mean. Marius can speak any language, which sounds stupid but it means he can also talk to machines, which is awesome. Molly has the ability to grow 20 feet tall. He doesn’t know what to do for her little freshman friends, but he gives one X-ray vision and one superspeed, and if they don’t like it, that’s out of Grantaire’s hands.

Making Enjolras have lightning powers is even more obvious than making Bahorel have punching powers. He bites his lip, thinking.’

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315/chapters/8046741)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to color and ink this, but since Grantaire's isn't colored I figured I should post the pencil sketch first. Also, it took the entire length of Mulan to sketch this, so. Coloring might take a while.


	18. America's Boldest Crusaders Full Color

'In the end, he gives into the simple option and draws Enjolras with a flaming sword. When the flames are orange, it cuts through anything. When the flames are blue, it can heal. Not that there’s any good way to show this in a pencil drawing. Really, Grantaire needs to trace over all the lines in pen, erase the old stuff, and track down his colored pencils. Except maybe he could use markers a little too, for some of the bolder colors—'

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jehan is wearing his normal clothes because Jehan is already a superhero.


	19. The White Board of Family Pride

'There’s a big whiteboard hanging next to the door, mostly covered in takeout menus, but also a calendar scribbled with appointments, shopping lists, and in the center, Enjolras’s most recent report card: straight A’s, except for a B- in U.S. History and a dire warning from Mr. Walker about a “chronic and severe problem with insubordination”.

Half-hidden under a flier for a college open house, he finds a snapshot of Enjolras and his parents standing on what appears to be a mountain, looking windblown and maybe sunburned, squinting into the camera and smiling widely. Grantaire thinks he’s seen Enjolras with that smile before, but he can’t place where.'

 

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	20. Mr. Myriel

'Mr. Myriel is the new school psychologist, except it feels weird to call him a new anything because he’s basically a million. Grantaire has only ever seen the guy from a distance. He looks like a cartoon tortoise, down to the neck, the bald head, the little glasses. Even his Hawaiian shirts somehow add to the effect.

***

"Do you have candy?"

Mr. Myriel scoffs. “You think I’m new to this? Starbursts and Jolly Ranchers.”  
Privately, Grantaire admits he probably would’ve caved for, like, old Pez.  
He steps aside to let Mr. Myriel unlock the door of his own office, and shuffles in after him. Grantaire knows enough not to be surprised that there’s no therapist couch like in the movies, but the room is shockingly, hilariously small. All the travel posters in the world can’t change how much it feels like climbing into somebody’s locker.'

[—World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 

 

 


	21. Grantaire and Enjolras "assume the position"

“Grantaire,” says Enjolras, oddly strangled, “can you stand up, please?”

“I don’t actually know,” Grantaire tells him.

“Okay,” Enjolras says. “Okay, that’s—” and then he’s dropping to his knees in his fancy prom suit until he’s in Grantaire’s space and Enjolras is smiling, which doesn’t make any sense but it’s nice, since it implies he’s not righteously furious, and then Enjolras is very carefully reaching up to fit his hand to the side of Grantaire’s face, thumb ghosting over one cheekbone which makes even less sense but is also nice, and when Grantaire starts to give him a helplessly confused smile, Enjolras beams like Grantaire has done something brilliant. “Grantaire,” he says. “Will you go out with me?”

[ \--World Ain't Ready ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315/chapters/8274700)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that I made my roommate pose with me so that this wouldn't be a complete failboat. I make sacrifices for art. You're welcome.


	22. The Mystery Gang

> “No, no, no, I want to be Velma,” says Enjolras. “She was the only one with any sense.”  
> “No way, blondie.” Like it’s nothing, she reaches over and ruffles Enjolras’s hair. “You are one hundred percent Freddie. ‘Hey gang!’ That’s you. ‘Hey gang, let’s go solve a mystery!’”  
> “I wanna be the dog,” Grantaire says, because Eponine’s eyes are sparkling like she’s about to make a joke he won’t like. “I call the dog, okay? Nobody else gets to be the dog.”  
> “You know what?” she says. “Yeah, you can be the dog. You’ve earned it, Grantaire. You’re the giant weird cowardly cartoon dog. Enjoy.”

[–World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)

 


	23. Evil YA Queen Eponine

> “Shit, dude, your dress,” he says. Grantaire has witnessed every stage of its creation, which mostly involved Eponine slicing up thrift store gowns and then sewing things together while swearing, but he hadn’t stopped to appreciate, really, that at the end of the process she was going to have something she could wear on her body, like actual clothes. He doesn’t know what the terms are for this kind of shit, but Eponine’s dress is definitely actual clothes. “You’re like an evil queen in a YA novel.”

> “That was the goal,” Eponine mutters. “Pretty much. Hey, are we taking this damn picture or what?”

[–World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315/chapters/8274700)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter dedicated to buffyannwinchester. :D


	24. Combeferre and Volvo

 

> 'Combeferre is perched on the hood of his Volvo, sitting there with a book and a to-go cup of coffee'

–World Ain’t Ready

 


	25. Gavroche amends Grantaire's iTunes library

 

> Gavroche crams the rest of the Poptart in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Okay,” he says at last. “Whatever.” He throws his narrow shoulders into a shrug, bobbing his head for a second and then letting it loll to one side. It’s a move he’s been pulling a lot lately, one Eponine swears he lifted from Grantaire. “My turn on the computer.”  
> “Give her five more minutes, dude,” says Grantaire. “Eat your gross-ass Poptarts.”  
> Gavroche sighs enormously. “And I was gonna do you a favor.”  
> “What, illegally download a bunch of music I didn’t ask for? From shady websites that’ll get me put on government watch lists ‘til I’m ninety?”  
> Sometimes, Gavroche’s grin goes disturbingly Cheshire. “And for free, too. You’re lucky you know me, jackass.”

[–World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315?view_full_work=true)


	26. Peter Pan

> “And Grantaire’s got the flying harness on under his costume,” Courfeyrac continues, “because he’s supposed to leap out the window and, and soar away majestically. So he says his last line, and he jumps up, you know, very spritelike, very in-character, and the people backstage yank up the ropes—”  
> “Oh hey,” says Marius brightly, “I remember this!”  
> “—but they yank the ropes too hard, so instead of sailing through the open window, he goes careening right into the backdrop. It’s a stage set, it’s made of plywood, and from the waist down, he smacks into this thing, full speed, like a bird hitting the side of your house, like—” Courfeyrac claps his hands together, “WHAM.”

[–World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315/chapters/5415263)

 


	27. Three Spoons

 

“Yeah,” says Eponine, “I am like, the Mother Theresa of offering people their own food. Go get yourself a spoon, dummy.” 

[–World Ain’t Ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315/chapters/7821851)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that AmeriCone Dream was not a thing in 2005, but I'm invoking Rule of Funny, because that's the ice cream that immediately came to mind when Enjolras offered Ben & Jerry's. 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure Eponine has changed her clothes by this point, but ducks. Rule of Ducks.


End file.
